Broken Memories
by Freeverse
Summary: While Kurt is still looking for answers to his past, Rogue is forced to deal with a past she can't remember through her cryptic dreams. What happens when the truth is revealed? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Warrior

Shifting Sands  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Mystique's not mine, and if she were I'd give her a gun and make her go shoot all the people who don't review my stories! ::glares:: Rogue isn't either, and if she was. I'd make her ungoth!!!  
  
A few things to clear up:  
  
Setting: This story takes place after the whole thing about Kurt finding out that Mystique could be his mother. I personally find it bullshit that he stopped looking for answers, because he seemed so determined to find out who his real parents were. Also, I find it hard to believe that Rogue's nightmares just flat out stopped. This story is not right after the episode, but somewhat after that, granted that Risty is in this fic too, so when I wrote this, I am assuming in between the episodes Rogue's dreams have still haunted her, and Kurt still wants to know more about his real family.  
  
Also, excuse the language in this story, but real teenagers cuss, and I understand that Kids WB sure as hell isn't going to let that slip through. But this isn't Kid WB, and I'm trying to keep this as real as it can be.  
  
I suck at German accents. W=V. I took German for a semester. This is all I know of the pronunciation of the words.  
  
Rogue's Southern accent is pretty easy to figure out, ah= I, and I drop the g off of ing, and the d from an, the e from the, and so forth. I have included like two corrections to help you figure it out. -lol-  
  
I also missed the episode where Wanda joined, and Days of Reckoning, so if Mystique did not let herself known to the Brotherhood before then, deal.  
  
Knowing all this, we can now start the fic!!!  
  
* ~ *  
  
Chapter One: The Warrior  
  
It was a standard Monday afternoon at Bayville High. All the students and teachers were exhausted from the weekend they had just reluctantly finished. The homework had been turned in, assignments started, and notes passed. Routine went on as usual, but no one was fooled. When that bell rang, everyone ran for freedom.  
  
Rogue was one of the students, anxiously exiting her last hour, American Lit, when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Rogue, vait up!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the speaker. As made obvious by the German inflection, Kurt Wagner was the one eagerly racing towards his friend. All expression on his face made Rogue sure this would be a pleasant encounter.  
  
"You vill never believe vhat I found!" he sang excitedly.  
  
"Y'r rahght [right], ah [I] never will. So spill th' beans."  
  
"I did some digging during study hall at the institute."  
  
Rogue's green eyes grew wide in surprise. "You mean you 'ported t' th' institute durin' class? If anyone caught you-"  
  
"Don't worry," Kurt assured her. "No one did. I faked sick and vent to the bathroom to teleport. And the Prof, Mr. McCoy, Ororo, and Mr. Logan vere probably outside discussing battle tactics or somefink."  
  
"What were ya'all lookin' for anyway?"  
  
"Remember vhen we all found out Mystique could be my mother?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "How could ah forget?"  
  
"Vell, the Professor von't tell me anything about my past! He said he isn't sure vhether or not she's my mom. But vhen I looked through his computer, it said he thought she really vas, and felt the need to protect me from the truth. Can you believe that?! I mean, after ve fought Magneto the last time, he even said vhat she was my mother. So it has to be true."  
  
"The Prof is full of shit," she replied. "An Magneto's a fuckin' psycho anyway. Just because Mystique's blue, it doesn't mean she's even related t' ya. You act nothin' like her. She's a-"  
  
"Bitch?" he finished. "Yah, I know. That's why I'm so upset that everyone thinks ve're a family!"  
  
Rogue sighed. "Like ah said, the lady's seriously fucked up in the head. Ah say, as long as y'r foster parents were good t' ya, don't go lookin' f'r trouble."  
  
"You still don't care who your real parents are, do you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nope, Irene had always been good t' me. Ah have more important things t' wonder about."  
  
He smiled. "Like vhat?"  
  
"Like none o' y'r business, Wagner," she teased. "Why ruin th' secrets that embody mah mysterious aura?"  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "The only mystery here is how your hair got those vhite streaks. And vhat your real name is."  
  
"Ah'm not tellin' that, either. But ah'm catchin' a ride from Risty, so ah'll see ya at th' institute."  
  
He nodded. "See ya."  
  
As Rogue walked outside to Risty's car, she shivered. You still don't care who your real parents are, do you? Nope, Irene had always been good t' me. It was true, Irene had always taken care of Rogue like a real mother should, albeit she was quite strict, but Rogue was glad she had kept a tight leash on her.  
  
The only thing that bothered her is how easily she had lied to Nightcrawler. She would give anything to see her real parents, to know who they were, who she was. The only question was, what would they give to see her?  
  
* ~ *  
  
Mystique aka Raven Darkholme sighed. "I win again, Toad," she snapped, almost annoyed.  
  
Todd Tolanske's king rolled about on the chessboard. As customary when the two played, Raven's pieces were pretty much untouched, but Toad's were slaughtered.  
  
"Man, I never get this game. Why we gotta play it anyway?"  
  
"This 'game' will help strengthen your battle tactics, your military intelligence per se. It's a game that challenges both strategy and patience."  
  
"Oh," he replied. After a few seconds, he asked, "What's that in English, yo?"  
  
She massaged her forehead and said tightly. "It means, you won't be so easily defeated again. Rogue always played this game, and managed to win the majority of the time. Perhaps that's why she so mercilessly crushed you last battle."  
  
He shrugged. "Hey man, Fred, Pietro, Lance, and Tabitha ain't ever played."  
  
"Pietro does not have one ounce of patience, Mr. Dukes broke the board last time, Lance is too busy being kissy-kissy with that feline friend of his, and I shudder to think Tabitha would actually care."  
  
He shrugged and hopped off, leaving Mystique even more aggravated than before. "Whatever, yo."  
  
"Hey, boss lady," Pietro said in his usual super-speedy speech. "What are we eating tonight? Chinese? Hey, how about pasta? I love a good dish of spaghetti!"  
  
"Hey, give that back!" Blob bellowed from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, Kitty, I miss you too," from Lance in the den, talking to his love interest on the phone. "The movies Friday? I'm there!"  
  
Punk music blared from Tabitha's new room (as Mystique had kicked her out of her bedroom). Mystique heard Boom Boom's joyfully off-key voice singing along.  
  
"Hey, I could go for some pizza!"  
  
Mystique slammed a fifty down on the table. "Order in, or burn the house down trying to make your own meal, but you will feed yourselves, you imbeciles!"  
  
Irritated and angry, Mystique marched to her room, slamming the door behind her. "Idiots, the lot of them!" she snarled.  
  
"Don't be so hard on them, Raven," a voice said softly.  
  
She spun around in surprise to face the source of the voice.  
  
Irene Adler sat in an overly stuffed chair, a small smile on her voice. "It's been a while. I missed you."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"You haven't seen me in a year and that's all you can say?"  
  
"How did you get here?" she repeated. "I'm tired and I have a headache. You were supposed to stay in Caldecott, like we agreed."  
  
"I had a vision," Irene replied.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't you mean a 'probablity'?"  
  
She sighed. "Please, Raven, don't be like this. I understand what it's like for you right now. But don't-"  
  
"Understand?" she interrupted. "How can you possibly understand what it's like to take care of several obnoxious, loud, annoying little teenagers?"  
  
Irene's look made Mystique bite her tongue. "Okay, okay. So you do understand, raising Rogue and all. I need an Advil."  
  
While Mystique rummaged through her drawers, Irene continued. "I came here not only because I wanted to see you, but because of my vision."  
  
"What is it this time? The fate of mutant kind?"  
  
"Actually. yes."  
  
Raven dropped the aspirin. "Again? Irene, I thought we already discussed this."  
  
"I thought so too, but the visions just keep coming. Remember who our warrior is, darling. I know you miss her, but you can't let her know you care. We agreed to let her go with Charles."  
  
"I see her everyday, Irene. I watch her as Risty. I see her walking the halls like the whole world is on her shoulders! You know why she feels that way! If you would just let me tell her how to-"  
  
"Out of the question!" Irene replied. "You know what will happen. She must learn to control her powers on her own, or they will consume her."  
  
"Which is so inconvenient to us, isn't it?"  
  
"I love her just as much as you do," Irene said coolly. "You will not turn me into a monster to satisfy your guilt. This was already decided. We planned this all out. Why do you think it's any different now?"  
  
Her yellow orbs flashed. "Because I'm sick of playing this charade, Irene! So let Apocalypse destroy the world as we know it, at least I'll have my family!"  
  
"But for how long?"  
  
Unwarranted tears sprang to her eyes. "This isn't fair! We can't deny her of her own identity; it's just not right, not fair! She has no idea who she is, where she belongs! If I could've kept her-"  
  
Irene just shook her head sadly. "She would be ruined. If she stayed will you, she would've killed Carol Danvers and lost complete control of her powers."  
  
"Carol Danvers was no threat, and you know it! Rogue could-"  
  
"Act your age, Raven," Irene snapped. "You're older than me. You expect me to have the answers. I have one answer for you: Rogue must stay at the institute."  
  
"And stay depressed and confused and--- God, I can't stand to see her this way!"  
  
She fell into Irene's arms, sobbing, while the woman absent-mindedly stroked her auburn hair. "I know, darling."  
  
"You knew even then what would happen, didn't you?"  
  
".Yes."  
  
"And yet you let me make the choice?"  
  
Irene smiled. "I love you far too much to lie to you. I knew for a long time what would become of you, of us, of your children. I am a precognitive, my love. Others are not as prepared for the knowledge of what's to come as I am. You're angry because I won't share all of the details with you, but I have revealed everything you can handle."  
  
"Everything I can handle?" she echoed angrily. "I hardly think I can't handle-!"  
  
"The end of the world." she finished sadly. "We both know it's inevitable, and perhaps the knowledge of our failure makes certain we fail. I did you no favor by involving you in my battle. Sometimes I wish you had carried on like the others, with all the innocence and naïvity of the unscarred."  
  
"No!" Mystique protested. "How can you say that?! We're preventing it, aren't we?"  
  
"Perhaps," Irene answered. "But look how much pain I have caused you in the process."  
  
"Raven, when it is time, you will have your children back. I promise."  
  
* ~ *  
  
Author's Notes (trying to get your head clear here):  
  
1.) Yeah, the first scene sucked. Sorry, I was being uncreative!  
  
2.) A few of Irene's lines were changed but pretty much taken from X-Men Forever- Issue # 2 (I believe it was the second one).  
  
3.) Mystique and Irene were said to be lovers (Claremont let it slip Irene was Mystique's leman: which means a lover more or less, and can either be male or female) in the comics, though I'm sure Kids WB wouldn't let it past the censors.  
  
4.) Irene's comment of how Mystique was older than her, is based on the comics. It might scare people who don't read between Marvel's lines (being that Irene was old like a capital O), but Mystique has been revealed several times as an elderly-looking scary blue thing (X-Men Forever #4 and somewhere else- I forgot), and in X-Treme X-Men #1, Raven was revealed to be in Irene's past, making it obvious Raven was just as old as Irene (who I think was born somewhere in the 1800s EEEK!), if not older! This freaks me out though, so I'm thinking Mystique can be no older than 40. I'm not trying to discriminate against elderly people here!  
  
That's about it. A lot of this story will have cameos from people mentioned in the comics, but not the show, and a lot of storyline will be based on the comics also. Just warning you. 


	2. Faded Dreams

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your comments were very much appreciated! I love it when people tell me what they think of my writing, even though I suck. You should read my essay on teen discrimination, though. It rocks! I promised not to babble.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Chapter Two: Faded Dreams  
  
It was two o'clock in the morning at the Xavier Institute, and all was peaceful. The children were sleeping undisturbed (Ororo had checked on them to make sure), and so were the adults.  
  
That calm was soon shattered when Rogue shot from her bed, screaming and gasping for air. She had dreamt of horrible, awful things, and the world around her was only a blur. Her nightmare had scared her so much that she was still disoriented when Kitty rushed to her side.  
  
"Rogue, are you okay?!" she exclaimed.  
  
The older girl shook her head, trying to clear mind. ".Yeah. Just a nightmare. Don't worry 'bout it Kitty."  
  
"With your track record I wouldn't be so sure," Kitty replied, trying to cheer her roommate up. "Do you, like, wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No, ah'll be all right. Ah just need some fresh air."  
  
She nodded, and began to climb into bed. "All right, but, like, maybe you should tell the Professor. It might be a repressed memory or whatever."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. Kitty always said that about her nightmares. Everyone at the institute were used to them by now, and no one bothered. Xavier would just say Rogue shouldn't read books about vampires before she went to sleep.  
  
Besides, Rogue thought. It can't be a memory, ah mean, who would have a memory with me an Irene in it?  
  
She put on a sweater and opened the sliding glass doors to the balcony. The fresh fall air rushed around her, and Rogue stepped outside and shut the doors, so she didn't disturb Kitty. She already felt bad enough for making her wake up.  
  
A chair was wedged at the corner of the balcony, a necessity for the many nights she spent there. Sometimes Rogue would even carry a blanket outside and fall asleep beneath the stars.  
  
When she would wake up, a pillow would be placed beneath her sleeping head, and the blanket was wrapped tightly around her form. For a moment, Rogue would think Irene had done this. Irene had always caught Rogue sleeping on the couch, and even told her stories of how Rogue slept under her crib when she was little. Irene never wanted to wake the child, so she would always provide a comfortable environment instead.  
  
But it was always only Ororo, who had taken the obligation to act as a mother to the Institute's students. She was nice enough, but Rogue was always left depressed by Storm's actions. They always made Rogue wonder what her real mother would have done.  
  
Like the woman in mah dreams.  
  
Rogue was snapped back to reality. She was sure the blonde-haired female in her dream was her real mother. It was why Rogue was so scared to be separated from her, to be taken to Irene, who would later be the only family she had ever owned.  
  
Ah wonder if she loved me. An if she did, why did she give me t' Irene?  
  
The though angered her. If the woman loved her daughter so, why did she just cast her aside to some woman? Why didn't she stay with the little girl who needed her most?  
  
At least she didn't dump me in a river.  
  
Rogue smiled at the bitter voice in her head. Ah can always count on myself t' be an optimist. Ah'm sure she had a good reason.  
  
Thoughts melded into nothingness and dreams faded into sleep. Rogue fell into slumber, curled into a ball.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Ororo Munroe groaned. For two hours, she had tried counting sheep, relaxing breaths, and even aromatherapy, but her efforts were simply futile. She just couldn't seem to fall asleep.  
  
The woman rose from her bed and slipped into a baby blue robe and a pair of slippers. The kitchen seemed like a good place to be, so Ororo flipped on the light and began to boil some hot water for tea.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" a gruff voice asked her.  
  
She was startled, but relaxed when she realized Logan had been standing behind her. "No, I must be anxious about tomorrow's training session with some of the new recruits. Hank has told me that they are quite a challenge to contain."  
  
"You'll do fine, Windrider," he replied, opening the refrigerator and pulling out some left over pizza. "All the kids love ya."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He paused. "You did rounds tonight, right?"  
  
Ororo nodded. "Of course. Why?"  
  
"Nothin'. I think I'm gonna check on them again."  
  
She smirked. "I won't tell Logan. I think it's sweet."  
  
Storm knew he checked on the children every night. He would always secretly do nice things without any intent of taking the credit. Once, Rogue even asked the woman if she had tucked her in at night. Storm said she did it; she could just imagine Logan's reaction if she found out it was actually him.  
  
"Whatever, kid. Maybe it was McCoy."  
  
She silently laughed at the thought. Inside, Logan was just a big softy.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Wolverine knocked softly on the door, to make sure he wasn't troubling anyone. He quietly walked into the room, looking around.  
  
Kitty was sound-asleep, but Rogue's bed was empty. He frowned. Did she have another nightmare?  
  
When he walked out to the balcony, Logan jumped back in surprise. As usual, Rogue was sleeping outside on a chair. That didn't shock him. What did was that Rogue was already tucked in.  
  
She coulda done it herself, Logan though. But something isn't right here.  
  
Something rubbed against his legs, and Wolverine glanced down at a black cat. I thought I told them pets weren't allowed at the institute! Yet another thing he'd have to bring up with the professor.  
  
* ~ *  
  
I know it's not Logan's image to be all soft like that, but I thought it was cute. And the students all really seem to like him, so yeah. Well, the next chapter is on it's way! Please review I will sooo love you if you do!!!  
  
Oh yeah, you might think being separated from your mother isn't that scary and horrible, but Rogue was young in her dream, so it was scary to her, if that makes any sense. 


	3. Here Kitty, Kitty

Here's the next chapter. Thanks again to people who review! You are my heros! Anyway, I wasn't having anyone really but Rogue, Mystique, Irene, and Kurt in this fic, but hey I got started and couldn't leave out Kitty, 'Ro and Logan, and I probably will include more. Don't worry; they will remain supporting characters.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Chapter Three: Mutants Make Bad Pets and Even Worse Mothers  
  
At breakfast Wednesday morning, Logan decided to confront Rogue about the cat he saw in her balcony. Passing the bacon, he cleared his throat. "Rogue, you didn't let a black cat into the institute, did ya?"  
  
She looked at him strangely. "What are you talkin' about? Ah hate cats, Mr. Logan. Ah've never seen a cat around th' institute, let alone let one wander about, sheddin' hair all over."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
Kitty looked at her teammate. "Didn't you say you, like, saw a stray around here before our big fight with the Brotherhood?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, before that weird metal thang came an took me t' Fagneto's secret liar," she answered with definite sarcasm.  
  
"Rogue!" Ororo scolded.  
  
She smiled. "Sorry."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Maybe it just likes the place, and thought if it'd stick around, you'd take pity on it. 'Ro, didn't you say you saw a cat too?"  
  
A fork dropped and everyone turned in Ororo's direction. "By the Bright Lady."  
  
"What, Auntie O?" Evan asked.  
  
"The last time I saw a cat around the institute, it turned into Mystique," she mumbled, remembering how Mystique suddenly started to attack the woman.  
  
Scott's jaw dropped. "Say what?"  
  
"You mean Mystique's still alive?" Jean inquired.  
  
"And still paying friendly visits," Professor Xavier said. "Looks like the danger of her deception is not yet over."  
  
Logan shook his head. "I don't think you're too far off with that friendly visit, Charles." He remembered the funny feeling he felt when he check on Rogue. If it was indeed Mystique, the woman had been the one to tuck Rogue in. It baffled him. "I don't think her presence is much of a threat, not yet."  
  
* ~ *  
  
"Awww. what a cute cat!" Tabitha sang as she scooped the poor thing into her arms. "Good thing I found you, you're probably hungry!"  
  
"Yo, Tab," Toad said to her. "Whatcha got?"  
  
She grinned. "A cat. I found her outside. Isn't it sooo adorable?"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "Wow, a cat. Big deal. It probably has a disease or something. Probably rabies. I ain't letting that damn thing near me."  
  
"Ha ha," she replied. "So you don't like cats? That's too bad, Speedy. A real man loves cats. At least that's my motto."  
  
Fred stumbled towards her. "Uh- I like cats, Tabitha," he stammered. "I love 'em so much, I just want to squeeze them to death!"  
  
The cat hissed and jumped from Tabitha's grasp.  
  
"Oooh, looks like they don't like you, Freddy boy."  
  
Toad pointed toward the cat, which was now growing and shifting. "Yo, what's up with that thing? Maybe Pietro was right!"  
  
"It's Mystique!" Lance cried.  
  
The shape-shifting mutant dusted herself off angrily. "Ugh."  
  
"Why the hell were you a cat?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"None of your business," the woman snapped. She glared. "Besides, we have a no pets rule here, remember? It's already a danger to have furniture in this house with you incompetent fools! I don't want you to destroy a couch let alone a living organism!"  
  
Pietro and Lance exchanged glances. "What's with her?"  
  
Lance shrugged. "I dunno, PMS?"  
  
"She has been kinda wiggy lately," Toad added.  
  
The woman retreated up to her room without another word to her charges. She didn't think she could deal with another headache. At least not today.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Irene asked her.  
  
Raven sighed. "You know why."  
  
"I specifically told you last night contact with the girl was unthinkable. My visions have already revealed her opening doors long locked from her memory. We can't risk her knowing anymore."  
  
"Why?! She didn't see me!"  
  
"We had this discussion before, Raven."  
  
She collapsed on the bed. "It's easy for you to tell me what to do, how to feel, isn't it, Irene? You never gave birth to any of them. You never held them in your arms, knowing that in a few days they would be lost to you forever."  
  
"And which one are we talking about?" Irene asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you would've followed my plan in the first place, we wouldn't have had to make so may attempts for the perfect mutant."  
  
"I followed everything," Mystique snapped, shuddering. "I did what I had to get them, just like you told me. I gave you your 'perfect mutant.' I hate it. It sounds wrong. like we created her as a weapon."  
  
"Darling, we did."  
  
"But she's turned into so much more!"  
  
"And who's fault is that?"  
  
"Mine... it's all mine."  
  
Irene had tried to make it easy on her. She wanted to take the children away as soon as possible, but Mystique grew attached. She had given up her first boy without so much as a protest, being young and generally annoyed with the cries and sleepless nights.  
  
When she had her daughter.  
  
She knew she shouldn't have gotten attached to her! But she was so precious, and so full of love. Raven had tried to keep her, but Irene took Rogue away when she was almost five.  
  
It was all her own fault. She should've stuck to the plan, thought only about the reason why Rogue was born, focused on the future she and Irene were desperately trying to change, concentrated on why she had to make so many sacrfices. But she didn't, and now she was paying for it. She deserved all the pain. Didn't she?  
  
With Kurt. she had never even gotten a chance with him. Mystique had promised to love and care for him no matter what. Irene would not get her last child.  
  
She had screwed up royally by allowing Erik to perform those "tests" on her child. They were supposed to be "for the fate of mutant kind." He knew why Mystique had his child, and was bent on making Kurt the powerful weapon for his delusion of the future, a future where mutants reigned supreme.  
  
Mystique tried to stop him, but he knocked her about a few times. Sabretooth, her former lover, was another of Magneto's pathetic posse, and prevented her from stopping the sick torture Erik was putting her own son through.  
  
She hated them! Erik, Victor, Irene, all of them! In vain hope of still being a good mother to her son, Mystique took off with Kurt to the village.  
  
He stopped her. The child slipped from her hands, and plunged into the river.  
  
"Your efforts were in vain, Raven," he said with contempt. "You were a fool to think you could control us, the future. Now you have learned your lesson."  
  
"Raven."  
  
Irene's sad voice brought Mystique back to the present. Tears threatened to spill from the woman's eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Raven crawled into her love's arms like a frightened child. She was also crying. "I forgive you, darling. I forgive you."  
  
But she didn't. And she never would, no matter how much she loved her. She could never forgive Irene when she didn't have her children- their children. She was determined to get them back one last time.  
  
* ~ *  
  
The title was pretty stupid, but yeah. Hope you liked it! I will continue soon! 


	4. In Her Head

Chapter Four: In Her Head  
  
* ~ *  
  
Rogue felt like the world was spinning far too fast. Mystique, that evil, conniving, I'm going to push you and Scott off a cliff and then try to warp Kurt's mind because I feel like it bitch was in her balcony?!  
  
The thought made her sick. With the Brotherhood, Mystique had acted like she cared, only to cut Rogue down without a second thought when she got in her way. Now what? Was she coming back just to stalk her and mess her up even more than she was already? It didn't make any sense.  
  
The room danced with black spots as Rogue grew uncomfortably hot. Her legs went out from under her.  
  
She thought she heard a scream.  
  
* ~ *  
  
"Are you all right, dear?" Ororo Munroe asked her young charge.  
  
Rogue nodded as the woman put a cool cloth on her head. She frowned. "You fainted back there, you know. Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Ah think ah was just dehydrated or somethin'," she lied lamely. Owww, why did her head hurt so much?  
  
"You bumped your head on the china cabinet," Ororo supplied. She handed her an ice pack. "Mr. McCoy would be far better at this, but he was too embarrassed to come into you girls' room."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue told her. What else was she supposed to do?  
  
"I suppose you were a little shocked to learn Mystique could have possibly been here. I know how the two of you didn't get along."  
  
"We got along fine until. until she lied to me an, well, you know!"  
  
Ororo nodded. "I am sure the whole situation was upsetting to you. Especially after you started to receive her memories. You are not. still dreaming of her memories, are you?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. It was a half-truth. She didn't really know if they were Mystique's memories, and if the were, couldn't figure out how she was connected. She didn't really want to lie to Miss Munroe, especially after how kindly she had been treating her during her stay at the institute. Still, Rogue loathed adult-interference with something very personal to her. Most likely they would imprison her, thinking Mystique was out to get her, or something worse. No, that was absolutely not an option.  
  
"Then they are not anyone else's memories?"  
  
"Ah really don't know what you're talkin' about. They're just silly nightmares. The Prof was right, I really shouldn't be reading horror novels before lights-out."  
  
She raised a dark eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "If you say so."  
  
* ~ *  
  
"Come here, there's some one I want you to meet," a young, blonde-haired woman called to Rogue, who was playing outside with a neighbor boy.  
  
"Gotta go, we'll finish playin' war t'morrow," she told her friend and immediately jumped up and raced towards her mother. "Who is it, Momma?"  
  
"This is Irene Adler, a friend of mine," she replied, gesturing to a young woman with shoulder-length, coppery-brown locks, and a dazzling smile. She wore sunglasses, even though it was cloudy outside, and held a cane, which puzzled Rogue.  
  
Rogue stuck her hand out. "Pleased t' meet ya."  
  
"Likewise," Irene replied, but did not return the little girl's gesture.  
  
She took it as an insult and sulked.  
  
The blonde chuckled. "Honey, she can't see you, otherwise she would've shaken your hand. Trust me, Ireney won't bite."  
  
"How come she's got glasses on, an has an old man's pole?"  
  
Irene smiled, laughing. "The 'old man's pole' is actually a cane, and it helps me find my way around."  
  
"An the glasses?"  
  
She took them off, revealing pale, glassy brown eyes. "Because I'm blind, my eye's are not very pretty, so I wear these to cover it up."  
  
Rogue nodded. "So you don't know what me or Momma look like?"  
  
"Not by sight, dear."  
  
Rogue's mother smiled. "Sabine, will you go inside and pick up your toys? Irene and I would like to talk."  
  
"But, wh-"  
  
"Thank you, child," the woman said tightly.  
  
Rogue- no, "Sabine"- knew by her tone that she should do what she was told, but couldn't help but eavesdrop when she went inside the house.  
  
"Your time is up," Irene said. "I said you could keep her for another year. It's been two. I've tried to be lenient, darling, but you are forgetting why she must be sent away. Not only because of my visions, but because of her father. He must not know where she is, or who she is. He'll come for her soon, and you know it."  
  
"I know, but where are we going to send her? She can't go back to Boston, nor can she stay in New Orleans again. This is the safest place."  
  
Irene shook her head. "It's still sticks out like a sore thumb. He could easily find her, even when we change her name."  
  
"Change mah name?" Rogue asked, without realizing she had said it aloud until it was too late.  
  
The woman's head snapped in her direction. "Excuse me Irene, but I think someone needs to go pick up her toys. We'll talk about this later."  
  
* ~ *  
  
"Rogue," Scott said. "Time to get up. Breakfast's ready."  
  
She turned over and threw a pillow at him, moaning.  
  
Last night she had managed to get a satisfactory night's sleep. The dream last night was somewhat mild, but still confused her. She was still in no condition to contemplate it, however, and wished Scott would catch the drift.  
  
He pulled off her covers. "Come on! Out of bed, sleepy head."  
  
Shivering against the fall air and wearing barely anything, Rogue finally forced herself out of bed. When she walked by Scott, she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Perv." she said, flouncing off.  
  
He followed her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Ah'm goin' t' go pee, if you must know," she said, and then stopped walking. "Why the hell did you wake me up in th' first place? It's not even nine yet!"  
  
"The Professor wanted to speak with you after breakfast," Scott replied.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I dunno, he said it didn't concern any of us."  
  
She smiled. "Sounds int'restin'."  
  
Scott nodded. "Well, I'm going to join the others. We're having pancakes. Logan's treating."  
  
Rogue rolled her green eyes. "Greeeat. Like ah need a stomach ache to start mah day with? Ah think ah'll just pass."  
  
"Suit yourself, just come down when you're all dressed and r-"  
  
"Oh mah Gawd! Mah clothes!" Rogue cried, covering up her face, and looking down at her black nightgown. She was practically in lingerie and she didn't even notice it! She turned beet red and ran off without an explanation.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott called after her.  
  
"Ah told ya before!" she replied, mortified.  
  
Scott scratched his head and muttered something about how impossible women were to understand. She sure did look pretty this morning, he thought.  
  
* ~ *  
  
"What'd you want t' talk t' me about, Professor?" Rogue asked, taking a seat in his study. She hoped she hadn't gotten in any trouble.  
  
"A few things, quite frankly," he answered. "You're not in any kind of trouble, as you might say, but I have been quite disappointed in your behavior."  
  
Rogue swallowed, a sick feeling over-coming her. She had been a good girl, hadn't she? What was Professor X talking about?  
  
"I know a few things have been happening in your life that you have not told any of the adults at the institute about, and I feel you know better. The dreams you have been receiving are starting to concern me, and Miss Munroe also. Why didn't you speak with her yesterday?"  
  
"There was nothin' t' talk about," she replied hotly. "An even if there was, why is it any of her business? She isn't mah mom!"  
  
But you don't know who is, Rogue thought bitterly. If you told Miss Munroe. No, Ah have t' find out on mah own.  
  
"Rogue, I realize that, but the X-Men are your family right now, and there's a reason why we make such rules. You should tell us why you are having these dreams. You should tell us even if you're not sure. We care about you and don't want you to get hurt."  
  
She just stared. "An you think these dreams are hurtin' me? They're just hurtin' mah grades because ah can't keep awake in school."  
  
Professor X nodded. "And your grades are something I thought we should also discuss."  
  
"Look, Prof," Rogue said, "Some thangs in mah head, ah don't want people t' know, okay? You bein' a telepath, ah'm sure y'r not used to the concept of privacy, but ah like t' have mine. Unless a girl volunteers t' speak, ah reckon y'all oughta respect her own space."  
  
"That's not true. I have rarely read your thoughts without your consent."  
  
"Rarely, Prof, that's th' deal. You an Jean think y'all can help me by getting' in mah head an tellin' me what's in there an why, but y'r wrong. There's thangs in there, thoughts, memories, images, that even scare me. Ah don't need y'r help t' handle it, cause ah don't think anyone could, not just you telepaths, but everyone around here."  
  
Deep lines appeared on his forehead. "You may not realize it, but many of us know exactly what you're going through."  
  
"You have no idea what's it's like t' wake up an not know if y'r you, where you are, who y'r family is-"  
  
She stopped speaking when she realized what she had let slip.  
  
"Rogue, are you upset because you haven't seen your foster mother?"  
  
Irene. just the thought of her brought tears to her eyes. Where was her foster mother? Was she still in Caldecott liked she had promised, awaiting new on Rogue's new life with her "friend."  
  
Her "friend" had turned out to be Mystique, an evil, manipulative, psycho bitch that almost tried to kill her and Scott. What would Irene say if she knew her "friend" had acted? What would she say to the fact that she was now living with the "mutant-hunting X-Men" as Irene had put it.  
  
Though she loved her so, Rogue still had a right to be angry towards the woman. It was impossible for her not to hate her. She had sent Rogue to Mystique willingly, and though Rogue was sure Irene had no idea what kind of person Mystique wad, she still had left Rogue with her.  
  
Was it possible to go back?  
  
"Rogue, are you listening?"  
  
She blinked. "Um, yeah, sorry Professor."  
  
Charles Xavier sighed and forced a slight smile. "Consider this a warning. Next time something like this comes up, please tell me about it. For the most part, I will try to respect your privacy."  
  
Rogue nodded absent-mindedly and walked past her questioning teammates into her room. The thought spread across her like a warm sunrise. Of course! Irene would know all about the memories, after all, she was in all of them.  
  
She was going back to Caldecott.  
  
* ~ *  
  
My chapter titles have gotten way uncreative, but oh well. I hope you liked this chapter. Bear in mind next chapter or two will focus on Kurt, Irene, and Mystique also, not just Rogue. Please review!!! Thankies! 


	5. Family Ties

Chapter Five: Family Ties  
  
* ~ *  
  
"Vhat are you looking at?"  
  
Rogue jumped and wheeled around. "Oh, Kurt, you scared the shit outta me!"  
  
"Sorry, I do have a habit of 'porting in on people, don't I? I'll have to vork on that," Kurt replied with a smile. "Vell, vhat are you looking at?"  
  
She tried to hide the computer screen from her friend's view. "Uh- nothin' really, just borin' school stuff. You know th' drill."  
  
He grinned. "In that case, I'm a vhis at the computer! I promise to cut your internet-surfing time in half!"  
  
He lunged for the laptop before Rogue could even lift a hand in protest. She gasped and waited for what he would say after he read the file.  
  
*  
  
Although I'm pleased with Rogue's studies and the use of her athletic abilities to shelter her from the hurt caused by using her mutation, I still know she doesn't like using her power in any situation. The thoughts and memories she absorbs frighten her, as they frightened me when I first came into my power of telepathy. No doubt she curses Lucifer every day for the burden he has given her.  
  
What's worse is that unlike most students (Kurt excluded), Rogue has no idea who her family is. She feigns unconcern with the details of her past, but I know better. She is dying to know. I suspect this is the reason why she is hiding things.  
  
I have no idea what she has been experiencing lately. Rogue has a gift for shielding her thoughts from telepaths (I believe this little skill was inherited the last time she absorbed Jean's powers), so I have no way of knowing without her consent.  
  
If she is looking for her family past, I can almost guarantee it will come to no avail. I know almost as little as she does about her history.  
  
Irene is her foster mother, Rogue knows that much. I've known Irene for quite sometime. She's been the companion to Mystique for many years, her precognitive friend. I wonder myself if Irene's decision to send Rogue to Mystique was thought-out. Was there a plan behind the action? Many secrets lie inside that woman's head. It's too bad Miss Adler traveled down the wrong path. She could've been a great help to both humanity and mutant- kind.  
  
Mystique, the enigmatic, homicidal sociopath my students have faced regularly has always been somehow connected to the rogue. I'm not sure how, and I realize both Kurt and Rogue want to know about their past. What they don't know won't hurt them, however. And I feel the knowledge will do more harm than good.  
  
*  
  
Kurt looked at Rogue with wide eyes. "Mystique is your mother, too?"  
  
She shook her head vehemently. "No! O' course not! Ah can't be, ah don't look anythin' like her-"  
  
"But. I do."  
  
"Besides, it says here that he suspects she's connected t' our past. It don't mean she's our mom!"  
  
"Vhy are you looking at this anyway? I thought you said you didn't care about your past," he snapped.  
  
She sighed. "Ah- ah, don't. It was f'r a family tree project at school. Guess ah'll just have t' use Irene's family instead."  
  
"Rogue, don't lie to me," he said softly. His golden eyes looked sad. "You do care about your family. You vant to know vhere you come from, just like me."  
  
Rogue turned from him to hide the angry tears spilling from her eyes. "You don't understand!" she wailed, punching a wall. "Y'r parents loved you. They prolly threw me out cuz they knew I was a horrible mutant!"  
  
"Think about vhat you're saying, Rogue. Except for your hair, you've always looked normal. Think vhat my real parents did when they saw me- blue fur and all!"  
  
"But you don't have a dangerous power like ah do. Ah mean-! Oh mah Gawd, what if ah killed mah mother? Ah mean, what if she touched me an ah-"  
  
He put his arm around her, but she shoved him away. "You don't understand. No wonder they hated me! Ah can never get close t' anyone! If mah real parents are still alive, they prolly hate me!"  
  
"Rogue-" Kurt protested.  
  
She ran out of Xavier's study, past Scott with a concerned expression, Jean with puzzled eyes, past everyone until she could cry on her balcony in solitude.  
  
* ~ *  
  
"Raven, you know alcohol is bad for you," Irene chided.  
  
She downed the glass of brandy with a look of apathy. "It's a good memory blocker, Irene," she said dully.  
  
"And think of the memories it has brought upon you," she replied.  
  
Raven slammed the glass down angrily. "How dare you even bring that up!" she exclaimed. "How can you be such a bitch?! You know what happened there and-!"  
  
To her surprise, Irene was laughing. The woman smiled and shook her head. "I know what happened well. I'm also reminded of it, because I feel as though I'm staring right back at Brigit."  
  
Raven gritted her teeth at the pain Irene's wound has caused. Just being compared to her mother was murder. All her life, she swore she'd never be the least bit like Brigit, but in a way, the woman always shown through Raven. Before she knew it, she was acting like the bitch she vowed not to be.  
  
The incident with Rogue and Cyclops was a perfect example. Raven wouldn't have care in the least if Cyclops lost his life. The boy was like a fucking boyscout, and Rogue was insane for even liking the drip. She would have been pleased to rid the world of him and his goody-goody friends.  
  
She had no intention of hurting her daughter, however. It just happened. Raven never wanted to harm Rogue in any way.  
  
It was supposed to be so easy. She knew Rogue would never join the Brotherhood without proper incentive. So Mystique tricked her! It was for her own good!  
  
"It's for your own good!"  
  
Brigit loved that saying. Raven shook her head in disgust. How could she call herself a mother? She had sacrificed her children and her true love for the sake of 'mutant kind's salvation.' Even if Irene's visions were right, what more did she have to live for?  
  
Raven sighed. She didn't care what Irene said. She had to see her children, to hold them close one last time. The world could wait.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Yay! Please review. Love it, hate it? Want me to focus more on some characters? Anything else? Let me know! 


	6. Pack Your Bags

Chapter Six: Pack Your Bags  
  
Author's notes: * indicates Rogue's psyches * indicates telepathy   
  
* ~ *  
  
Rogue felt humiliated at her outburst, and even more embarrassed with the fact that she had let Kurt know she wanted to find her family. What if he told the professor?  
  
"Calm down," she told herself. "Just cuz Kurt knows doesn't mean he knows y'r goin' back home. It don't mean he'll tell either. Fuzzy's a good friend. You'll be fine."  
  
She shook her head. "Man, ah really am goin' crazy. Talkin' t' mahself.?"  
  
Her bag was filled with all the requirements one would need to run away. Money, clothing, make-up (Rogue couldn't possibly live without it), and food were nestled next to the not so important supplies like her favored CD player, a few CDs to go along with it (Garbage, Sublime, and Dizturbed of course), a good vampire novel (Shattered Mirror), etc.  
  
She donned black head-to-toe, not too suspicious for a goth girl. She watched the time tick by. When the clock struck eight she would begin her trip back home.  
  
* Idiot! How could you let him onto your plan? Now you'll never get back to Caldecott! *  
  
Rogue massaged her forehead, wishing the voices would just go away. Of all the psyches she'd absorbed in the past, Mystique's was the absolute worst. She was rarely supportive, mostly sarcastic, and her memories gave Rogue nightmares for weeks.  
  
* Rogue, you know you shouldn't be running away anyway *  
  
Jean's psyche just made her angry. Her thoughts were always so noble, her memories like a fucking Disney movie.  
  
* She's not running away, Grey, she's just leaving without telling anyone. You plan to come back, right Rogue? Not like I would blame you if you decided to leave forever. I have to live in your head with the people who stay here and that's torture enough. *  
  
*Shut up! Cain't y'all give a gal some room t' think? *  
  
Satisfied with the silence that followed, Rogue zipped up her duffel. Who cares if Kurt knows? He won't tell, he can't tell.  
  
"Won't tell what?" a voice asked.  
  
Rogue's mental shields snapped up as she turned to face the speaker. "Haven't you ever heard o' knockin'?" she snarled.  
  
Jean's expression drooped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rogue, I didn't mean to disturb you. The door was open and I assumed."  
  
"Assumed that you could just invade mah privacy? Jesus, ah guess you telepaths have an exception t' everythin'."  
  
"That's not fair, Rogue. I never said I had an exception. And it's not like I can just control the way people's thoughts just pop into my head all the time."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah had y'r power. You had more control than most of put t'gether. You just think y'r so special cuz y'all got everythin' handed down t' you on a silver platter!"  
  
Jean opened her mouth as if to respond, then closed it and worked her jaw. You can't shut me out.   
  
Maybe ah can shut ya up, though.   
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" She sighed and grabbed her duffel bag. "Look, ah gotta leave. Ah'm spendin' th' night over at Risty's. Ah don't have time for your bullshit, okay?"  
  
"You think I'm stupid?!" Jean countered. "You're not going to Risty's! Think how much damage that could happen if she found out you were a mutant! I saw it in your mind. You're sneaking out!"  
  
"So? What are you gonna do? Tell the Prof? Fine, ah don't really care! Ah'm done carin'! Ah have a train t' catch!"  
  
Rogue was planning on slipping away unnoticed, but it really didn't matter now. She breezed past Storm and a few of her teammates on her way down.  
  
Jean groaned. "Jeesh."  
  
"What was that about?" Storm asked.  
  
She didn't want to be the rat Rogue was accusing her of being. What would it hurt? Rogue was a big girl. She could handle herself.  
  
"I think she was just going out to the record store with Risty. She'll be back,"  
  
* ~ *  
  
Subj: Favor???  
  
Date: 9-16-02 4:23 PM Pacific Daylight Time  
  
From: Southern_shadow8@hotmail.com  
  
To: GothPunkRockGrrl65@msn.com  
  
Hey, Risty. I have a BIG favor to ask you. I'm planning to go out of town this weekend to Caldecott, and I told Miss Teen Queen Jean I was going to your house. I dunno if she's gonna tell the Prof if I'm there or leaving, but if someone calls, do you think you can cover for me? I'll owe you big on this one! Oh yeah, don't bother replying, cuz by the time you get this, I'll be outta here.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
*~*Rogue*~*  
  
* ~ *  
  
Mystique closed the e-mail with a wicked grin.  
  
"Sorry, Rogue, but I'll be out of town as well, and more near than you think. Much more near. It's about time you learn about you past, who your family really is and why your power is so sought-after."  
  
Her gold orbs flashed. "Irene might not be home, but I certainly will. And that's who you're really after for answers, isn't it?"  
  
* ~ *  
  
Mwahaha! Sorry it took so long to update! Much love! Please review! 


	7. Premonitions

Chapter Seven: Premonitions  
  
Author's notes: * indicates Rogue's psyches * Indicates telepathy   
  
* ~ *  
  
A slim and strikingly beautiful blonde woman breezed past Rogue without a word. She had blue eyes, just like Raven said she would.  
  
The young mutant watched the girl with expert eyes. She just had to make sure the woman was who she wanted before she made her next move. Raven had prepped her for this moment for two years. It was the day that Rogue would get her revenge on the woman who tried to kill her family for years.  
  
Rogue didn't care that this Carol Danvers would hurt her next. All she was concerned about was sweet vengeance. She wanted to hurt Carol like she had hurt Rogue's family. Permanently.  
  
"Hey, Carol," a man greeted the woman as she smiled and stopped to talk to him.  
  
Come on, Rogue thought. Where was the distraction when she needed it? Once Carol changed into Miss Marvel, she could be absolute that this was the woman she would kill.  
  
"Help!" some cried in the distance. Mystique, in a different form of course, was dangling off the bridge, screaming bloody murder.  
  
Carol excused herself and ran off. Within seconds, Miss Marvel appeared, soaring in the sky towards Rogue's mother.  
  
Coincidence? Rogue asked herself with a wicked smile. Ah think not. She jumped down from her hiding spot, sneaking quickly towards her enemy.  
  
"I've got you," Miss Marvel said, pulling Mystique from the bridge's ledge. "You'll be okay now."  
  
Mystique shifted shape. "I think I'll be fine," she replied smugly. "But you?"  
  
Miss Marvel gasped. "Mystique?!"  
  
Before the woman could react, Rogue jumped Miss Marvel, and began skin-to-skin contact. Carol's life force immediately began to flow into Rogue's body.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Carol asked, as she tried to fight Rogue off.  
  
Rogue grinned. "They call me Rogue, Miss Danvers. An they call this payback. You hurt mah family. You tried to lock mah mother away, and now it's mah turn t' hurt you."  
  
Miss Danvers tried to use her super-strength to cast Rogue aside, but the young woman held on tight. "Let go of me, you psycho!"  
  
The transfer was almost complete.  
  
"Don't let go, Rogue!" Mystique cried.  
  
She didn't. Even as Carol grew limp in her embrace, Rogue still held fast. Carol's powers began to take over, and Rogue found herself flying high about the city, still clutching her prey.  
  
"P-p-please, stop," she pleaded weakly.  
  
Something about the woman's voice struck a nerve in Rogue. She should let go now, but she couldn't. The power was so sweet, and Rogue didn't want it to stop filling her completely.  
  
The power flow stopped, and Rogue was freaked to find Carol still in her arms. She screamed, and flung Carol down.  
  
The woman fell from the sky, spiraling down, until she finally splashed into the icy ocean below. Crowds of people couldn't believe their eyes as their heroine's dead body floated on top of the water.  
  
Rogue weakly floated down, crying. "What have ah done?"  
  
"What you wanted to do," Mystique replied, perplexed at her daughter's words.  
  
"No, Momma, you don't understand. She's in mah head. An ah can't get her out!"  
  
* ~ *  
  
Irene gasped as the vision ended and the rightful world around her was restored. The vision. she had seen it many years ago, after Rogue's birth. It was the reason why Irene knew Mystique must give the child away. Once Carol's psyche was permanently etched in Rogue's mind, her powers would be hopeless. Rogue would be more afraid of touching others than ever, and control would never happen.  
  
Her death would come next. The X-Men would soon get their own kind of retribution. Their friend's death would be avenged. It would be beneath the X-Men to kill, but in prison, the psyche's long held inside her mind would eventually cause her to go mad. Rogue would deal her own death soon after.  
  
Why was the vision coming back? It hadn't appeared for a long time. The visions of Apocalypse and the end of the world over-shadowed it. Besides, she and Raven had prevented Rogue's death. It shouldn't happen again.  
  
Unless.  
  
Irene knew it. Mystique's "errand" had been a simple lie. Her real plans were now playing in Irene's head. She was planning to reveal everything to her daughter! Could she stop Raven in time?  
  
* ~ *  
  
Mwahaha, for any fans of the comics, as well as the show, you all know the Carol Danvers story well. For those of you who have no clue, Carol Danvers aka Miss Marvel was the reason why Rogue joined the X-Men. Rogue, under Mystique's care, absorbed Carol permanently and put the woman in a coma. Carol's flight, super-strength and invulnerability stayed with Rogue forever, as well as her psyche.  
  
Sorry it took so long for an update, but I've had high school to deal with. You know how that goes. Homework, homework, and some more. Plus stupid projects. Oh well.  
  
Also, did anybody watch today's Evo? Forgot the name of it already! It was pretty awesome!  
  
Please review! MUCH LOVE! 


	8. Bloodlines

Chapter Eight: Bloodlines  
  
Author's notes: * indicates Rogue's psyches * Indicates telepathy   
  
* ~ *  
  
"Miss Darkholme, we're sorry, but we cannot book you on a flight to Jackson, Mississippi in such short notice. The plane is not leaving until six this evening and I'm afraid there's no more available seats."  
  
Raven narrowed her brown eyes. She was in her human form today, a necessity for actually going out in public. "That's ridiculous! Why would two hundred and fifty people WANT to go to Jackson?" she snapped.  
  
"My apologies. I could book you for a later flight," the receptionist said, flipping through papers. "The next flight leaves at seven tomorrow morning and-"  
  
She cut the woman off. "That's not quick enough. I'll have to bring my business elsewhere. Good-bye."  
  
The young blonde winced. "I apologize again, ma'am."  
  
Raven didn't even both glancing at her. She swore under her breath and walked towards the payphone. If she truly wanted to see her daughter, she'd have to use the last resort: Magneto's private jet.  
  
She didn't want Magneto to be able to track her, but now she didn't have a choice. She silently prayed Erik wouldn't check until she was through. If he found out what she was doing, he'd notify Rogue's father... or worse.  
  
Mystique stepped into the phone booth and dialed the number reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lensher?" a voice asked.  
  
"No, Trenton, this is Raven Darkholme," she said softly. "I require your services and the private jet tonight."  
  
"Very well, Madame. It will be in the New York City Airport in thirty minutes."  
  
"You have my gratitude," she said and paused. "Oh, and, if I may ask, can you not mention this to Erik? I don't want to worry him. It's just some personal business."  
  
"Very well," he replied rather suspiciously. "Also, an Irene Adler called, Madame. She requested that if you were to leave, that you take her with you."  
  
Raven groaned. "Tell Miss Adler to find her own ride. I'll be at the airport at 5:00," she said. "That's all."  
  
Placing the receiver in its cradle, Raven sighed and grabbed her keys. After all, she must make haste if she was to reach Caldecott before Rogue.  
  
* ~ *  
  
"It seems your ex-wife, 'Emily,' has made plans for a surprise trip to Caldecott," a young blonde told a brown-haired man. "And your daughter has taken a train for the same destination."  
  
The woman was still in her receptionist outfit as she took a seat in the limo. "She was just at the airport. I read her mind. She didn't want to take Erik's jet."  
  
"So you made her?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she replied with a smile. "Wasn't that supposed to be my job?"  
  
He nodded. "But Emma, darling, I have yet another job for you. I need you to be close to Mystique. Do you think we could reach New York in time for your to board?"  
  
"As what, a flight attendant?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but the White Queen doesn't deliver apple cider to some conniving little bitch."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "Rogue is Inner Circle material. When I get her, I'll have no use of you. Do you want to keep your place or not?"  
  
Her ice blue eyes flashed. "Fine, you win. But I expect a larger sum of money for this assignment."  
  
"As long as you don't lose her or the girl," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"What do you want me to tell the shape-shifter?" Emma asked.  
  
The man grinned. "Why, tell her how appalled I am that she does not let a father see his own flesh and blood. After all, we're all a happy family. And I think a reunion is long overdue."  
  
* ~ *  
  
Sorry so short I had to end this scene right here to leave you hanging! Who's Rogue's father? Any die-hard comic fans might have a clue. First person to guess correctly in a review gets... err... a cookie? 


	9. Mind Games

_**Chapter Nine: Mind Games**_

**Author's notes:**

_Italics indicate thought._

* indicates Rogue's psyches *

Indicates telepathy 

For my two **very **smart reviewers (**Lucky439, gambitgirl**)... ::hands over chocolate chip cookies:: You are **absolutely** correct in your guess for Rogue's father. I really wasn't planning on revealing to everyone else yet, but oh what the hell? Rogue's daddy dearest is in fact the _Black King _aka_ Sebastian Shaw_! Oh and **Crazy 5000 X** thanks for that fuckin' great review! He he. :-) I've finally gotten over my scribitis! We made up the word in English last month. Ha ha. It's the disease of writing. Am I babbling? I babble. Sorries!

On with the fic!

* ~ *

Rogue flipped through Teen magazine with a sigh. She didn't understand the importance of reading an article about kissing techniques when she would never be able to experiment with them. Besides, all the models reminded her of Jean; they were all without a flaw. 

..._Jean_... she thought absently. _Did she tell the Professor? Is th' team lookin' f'r me right now?_

She couldn't help but smirk. Even if the Professor knew where she was, he'd never be able to stop her. If he wanted to find her, he'd have to work quickly. The train would be reaching Caldecott in less than an hour.

* ~ * 

"Vhere's Rogue?" Kurt asked Spyke during dinner that evening. "She vas gonna help me with me with my English homework. Ve had to read Dracula," he said with a groan. Rogue obviously was the one person to ask to help him summarize the dark novel thanks to her gothic demeanor.

He shrugged. "Man, how should I know? It ain't like that girl goes outta her way to talk to me. Besides, I thought Jean said she went to the record store with Risty."

Jean twirled the spaghetti on her plate guilty. "Yeah..." she replied. Her bright emerald eyes stayed glued to the table as she spoke. "Maybe they stopped to get a bite to eat. I mean, would it be so bad if she decided to go somewhere else tonight?"

"Absolutely not," Xavier said. "Everyone is entitled to their own fun, but Rogue did not notify anyone as to where she was going-"

"She told me, Professor..." she replied softly.

"But it shouldn't take that long," Logan cut in. "Besides, we all have another session in the Danger Room tonight. You know it's bad t' miss 'em. Stripes should be back by now."

Kitty looked him with wide eyes. "Is she gonna, like, get in trouble?"

Ororo cut in. "I do not think that is any of our business. Rogue will come home or she will not, and we will decide her punishment from there. Understand?"

Kitty lowered her head in shame. "Like, sorry."

"What if she doesn't come home tonight?" Jean asked suddenly.

Xavier's head snapped in the redhead's direction. "What do you mean by that, Jean?"

"Nothing, I was just... curious," she replied.

Everyone knew something was up. Jean was about as good at lying as Kitty was at baking. "If you know something we should know about, please speak up," Xavier said.

She sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, because Rogue would think I was snitching, but... Rogue didn't go to the record store. I think- I think she ran away."

Silverware was dropped and so were a few jaws. The room was a mixture of surprise and disappointment at both Jean and Rogue.

"She **what**?!" was all Logan could growl.

Kurt's golden eyes widened. "Then she really is going back home."

"To Caldecott?" Scott asked. "Man, that's hours away. We can't find her at this rate!"

"I don't think ve she bother her," Kurt said quietly. "Rogue didn't run away. She's just looking for answers about her past. I think she vent back t' ask her mother about her real family."

Xavier shook his head. "I knew something was troubling her, but I had no idea it was this bad. I never suspected she would try to contact Miss Adler."

"Who's her mother anyway?" Bobby asked Amara, who shrugged.

"But ve're going to let her be, aren't ve?" he asked, ignoring Bobby's comment.

"We can't just let her go like that," Scott said. "It's not safe! I mean, what if Mystique shows up again and-"

"She von't show up! Vhy vould she?"

"Mystique's been obsessed with Rogue since day one!" he countered. "Remember how she lied to her, how she posed as us just to make sure Rogue would end up in her group of freaks?" 

Logan interrupted the boys. "Shaddup!" he bellowed. When everyone was silent, he continued. "Look, Mystique's not the most stable mutant on this earth. I wouldn't put anything past the woman."

"Ja, so?" Kurt asked, still hurt about the shape-shifter being his biological mother. "She doesn't know zat Rogue's going back dere, so she can't bother her."

Jean nodded. "Yeah, and what would she want with Rogue anyway?"

Ororo shushed the children as the Professor slowly wheeled himself into the library. "The Professor is trying to find out why. But he can't do that with your racket. Why don't you start the session, Logan?"

Wolverine nodded. "Sounds good t' me. C'mon, squirts. We have some trainin' t' do."

The X-Men groaned, and reluctantly followed the man into the Danger Room, whispering about the current predicament. Logan began talking about what the session would consist of.

Ororo looked at Hank McCoy. "What do you think, Hank?" she asked.

Beast scratched his head. "I do not even grasp why Rogue would wish to run away," he replied. "Let's hope Charles can find some justification for her disappearance."

Xavier reached into Mystique's, scanning her thoughts and location, ignoring everything going on around him. _She **is **following our Rogue. And my suspicions have been right all along. It seems that Raven really is the girl's mother. _It was nothing to get worked up about, though the telepath sensed fear in the woman's heart.

He dug deeper into Mystique's mind. _She thinks someone is after **her**. A powerful mutant- no an entire group! _Something stopped the flow of thoughts, and Xavier's link to Mystique had been cut. Someone had purposely pushed Xavier from her mind. But who?

_ There was something in Mystique's thoughts. A name... _Xavier pondered this for a moment, pulling the information from his memory. _No! It can't be the Hellfire Club!_

Xavier knew about the evil organization that claimed to be nothing more than a group for wealthy people to discuss the market and other nonsense. It may be true, but the infamous _Inner Circle_ only cared for mayhem, money, and power- nothing else. _But how does Mystique fit into the puzzle?_

He tried to reconnect with Mystique, but someone was stopping him. 

Who are you? What are you doing in Raven's mind? he projected to the stranger.

A female voice suddenly hissed in his mind. Who am **I**? she asked. Charles Xavier, all powerful telepath, must ask this of me? Can't you read my mind?

She was taunting him. No matter how hard Xavier tried, he could not reach into the woman's mind. No.

The woman laughed wickedly. Xavier could almost sense a smile on the mystery girl. You know of the Hellfire Club, don't you?

Yes, I do. Though I do not support the things you stand for.

You are foolish then, she replied. But since you so noble, Charles, I will tell you what you wish to know. My name is Emma Frost, and you may know me as White Queen.

He registered her face now, fair and flawless, complete with ice blue eyes, and white-blonde locks that framed her face. What do you want with Mystique? Xavier asked.

I don't want anything with Raven Darkholme. She is a waste of my time.

Then what is it that you want?

The Hellfire Club wants her child.

Nightcrawler? Xavier asked, confused.

He is nothing compared to Rogue. She possesses unlimited potential. After all, she belongs to Shaw. Raven promised him a child with unimaginable powers, but Rogue has been hidden away. Now that she is free of your protection as well as Raven's constant vigil, Rogue will become part of the Inner Circle. And you can't do anything about it!

Charles sent a devastating telepathic blast to White Queen. Shaw, nor any other one of your evil fiends will have her! You will not touch her! he snapped, angrily.

I have told you everything you wanted to know! Do not show hostility towards me!

Then Emma was gone.

"Professor?" Ororo asked, breaking his concentration. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, but there was a certain determination in his eyes. Storm could tell something was wrong when Xavier spoke. 

"Tell Logan to round up our best X-Men. Rogue is in immediate danger."

* ~ *

Emma Frost massaged her forehead gingerly. _Jesus Christ,_ she thought angrily. _I know I pissed him off, but he didn't have to do **that**._ She frowned. _That blast hurt much worse than I had expected. Perhaps it hadn't been wise of me to reveal my plans... Perhaps he will come to the girl's aid and prove more of a challenge than the Hellfire Club can handle._

It wasn't her problem, however. She had to concentrate on getting a hold of Rogue.

The White Queen sighed. It was kind of sad the way the girl's head had been messed with so many times that she had no clue what was the truth. She almost regretted doing this to her, but her greed swiftly replaced the pity. Money was more important than some child. After all, she could pity Rogue enough when she joined the Hellions. Right now, Emma had work to do, and no little brat would come between her and that work.

Rogue would make the Inner Circle quite the fortune. Emma's eyes had been set on that living ghost, Katherine Pryde, Xavier had under his care. After all, walking through bank vaults and short-circuiting security cameras would be a piece of cake for Shadowcat. Sebastian had thought those things were too low-class for the Hellfire Club. Anyone could rob banks. Besides, much more money would be earned when worthy adversaries had been dealt with in a more _productive_ way.

Shaw had been experimenting with one pet mutant of his, _Psyphage_, who had similar powers in comparison to Rogue. He, with help from Tessa and a few of the nation's highest-ranked mutant specialists, had been trying to figure out a way to let Psyphage keep the powers she had absorbed. Everyone knew that if someone like Rogue or Psyphage could actually call back any power they had collected at any time it would make them some sort of super-mutant. Rogue would transform into a most coveted little weapon.

_Of course, _Emma mused. _We could always rely on Tessa to jump-start her powers and see if that helps. Perhaps somewhere along the line she naturally turns into our super-freak._

_ Then again, there **was** that accident with Psyphage..._

Psyphage's powers had been jump-started, and she went insane. She attacked everything in sight and constantly damaged people, things, and even herself. After that little incident, she had to be properly disposed of and the lab shut down for quite some time.

The thought almost made tears spring to her eyes. Emma had promised not to let anything get in her way. After her parents sent her the mental institution she made an oath to quickly climb back up to wealth and power and to do everything by any means necessary and without any regrets. That night, when such an innocent little girl was killed, the White Queen had seriously questioned whether it was worth it. To experiment so carelessly on someone... was it even right?

She had always had a soft spot for children, especially Psyphage. She was a nice girl, though extremely misguided. Emma had always blamed herself for that day. If she had only stepped in and said something...

_No..._ Emma thought, shaking the thoughts from her head. _I must concentrate on the task at hand._

The young woman focused once more on Raven Darkholme's mind. Shaw wanted to scare Mystique, and Emma was in the mood to give her quite a fright. Oh, Raven. I have a message for you... she cooed in the assassin's mind.

She watched the woman (disguised as a young blonde with green eyes) jump up and look around. Emma fought back the urge to laugh at the humorous sight. It's from Sabine's father.

"Who's there?" Raven asked, quite shaken. She saw Emma behind the curtain and got up, angrily. Before the woman could even react, Mystique grabbed the blonde by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Who the hell are _you?_ Shaw's new little bitch?"

Don't you wish to know what Sebastian has to say? Emma said with a smirk.

"Not particularly," Mystique snapped. "Now I'm giving you five minutes to get the hell out of here before I'll make you regret you were ever born."

Shaw said he was planning on having a lovely family gathering with you and his daughter, she continued as if she never heard Mystique.

Mystique narrowed her now green eyes. He won't touch her. Not while I'm around. She glanced at Emma's outfit, a white bustier, white knee-high boots, and white hot-pants. She loosened her death grip and allowed the woman to slump to the floor. "You must be that Sleaze Queen. Always such a scantily dressed snob. Did Shaw send you here to get me to back down?"

Emma stood up squarely. "He really doesn't care if you try to rescue the girl or not. You're a not much of a threat, and even if you were, you could be dealt with easily."

"Shaw really is a monster, isn't he? To come after his own daughter and use her for his own twisted purposes," Raven snarled.

"And you're any better?" she retorted. "You and Destiny hid her away so that she could be your little '_warrior._' Is it any different that Sebastian wishes to use her as a '_weapon_'? I hardly think your _sick_ version of mutantkind's salvation is any reason to use your _daughter_ in such a way. From what I've heard, you're just some little _slut _with a changing face who's main purpose is to make the offspring that will save the world in a most peculiar way. Spare me from the wrath of such a _terrifying _creature_._"

Anger clouded Raven's vision. Emma's words had hit a nerve. "And I hardly think I should be quaking at the sight of Shaw's little whore," she spat. "Do not criticize me, you_ lapdog_."

Emma shrugged. "And what are you to Destiny? Always following her advice. Every time you do something by yourself you screw it up. You're the lapdog."

"I've had enough of you," Mystique snapped, holding a gun up to the woman's temple. "I have something to say to Shaw, and you can be so kind to deliver the message."

"I-" she began, but Raven cut her off.

"If you so much as _breathe_ while I'm talking, I will pull this trigger without hesitation. And don't think I won't, because I really don't have a tolerance for ignorant fools who stand in my way. Believe me, riding the world of your presence would give me great pleasure. The only reason why I'm keeping you alive is to repeat my words to Shaw. But I could always just deliver the message myself if I need to."

She nodded meekly.

"Tell Shaw that he will not touch my daughter so long as I'm alive. And if I have to kill him to stop him, I won't even think twice. I have worked too hard to ensure that our future comes to pass to just give it up. I will make sure he stays away from Rogue any way that I can. Got that, blondie?"

Emma narrowed her ice blue eyes. She focused on controlling Raven's mind. Put down the gun. You will sit in your chair and only remember the words I have spoken. _She thinks a gun will lower my pride? She's even more pathetic than I thought._

Mystique grinned and only pressed the gun harder into White Queen's temple. "Nice parlor trick. But my mind's a little more difficult to control than that."

The woman glared and kicked Raven, sending her into the other aisle. "I don't just attack with my mind, as you can see."

The shape-shifter smirked and aimed the gun at the younger woman's head. "I've thought it over. I don't need a messenger anymore." She pressed the trigger, and a bullet sliced through the air, towards Emma.

Pale blue eyes widened as the bullet shot towards her. She felt a surge of power as a sparkling substance began to cover her entire skin in seconds. The bullet hit her jewel-encased temple, but only bounced from her diamond skin. "Nice try Raven," she snapped. "What do you plan to do now, morph me to death?" 

Mystique performed a well-executed set of round-house kicks, but they did nothing. Emma grabbed her foot and threw her down to the floor. Raven tried to pick up her gun, but Emma slid it towards herself with the heel of her snowy boots. Knowing that she was helpless, the assassin frantically tried to come up with a plan. 

"You've got on my last nerve," White Queen snarled, picking up the gun and aiming it at Raven. "The tables have turned, Darkholme." 

* ~ * 

The night was cool and damp as Rogue departed from the surprisingly crowded train station. She clutched her duffel bag tightly and pushed her way through the figures around her. A sign at the bench caught her eye. "Welcome to Caldecott County: Home of the Caldecott Cougars." She was finally home. 

* ~ * 

Dun dun dun. It's aliiiive! Finally! Thanks to Jskullguy for finally convincing me to get off my lazy arse and add a new chapter. It was a bit forced. I let it sit for months. I'll be very impressed if you can figure out where my stopping point was. To me, it's quite obvious, but then again, I wrote it. Sorry to keep you guys hanging like that. But my creative juices ARE flowing once more, and I might just update very soon. 


	10. Surprises

_**Chapter Ten: Surprises**_

**Author's notes:**

_Italics indicate thought._

indicates Rogue's psyches

Indicates telepathy 

"So who are we going after?" Kitty asked as she buckled her seatbelt. She was excited about battling some Sleaze Queen and her minions, but also a little concerned about her roommate. It wasn't as though Rogue couldn't handle herself, but by the way Storm and the Professor kept discussing the situation, it seemed more complicated and dangerous. Surely Rogue couldn't handle everything alone.

Storm looked back at the child from the controls of the X-Jet. "We are on the _defensive_, Katherine. Our first priority is to find Rogue and make sure that she is safe."

Jean sighed. "I can't believe I just let her go like that. She's in this mess because of me. If I would've made the right decision and told you what she did, Rogue would be safe in the Institute."

Scott flashed her a sympathetic smile. "Hey, we all make mistakes Jean," he said softly. "Besides, it's not like you're the crazed telepath after her, anyway."

Spyke nodded. "Yeah, man. Rogue brought this on herself. You didn't push her out the door or anything."

"I still can't help but feel guilty,"

Kitty patted Jean on the shoulder. "We all know Rogue can be pretty harsh sometimes- and pretty determined. Even if you had told the Professor what she was doing, she probably would've still got on that train. She's so, like, stubborn sometimes; I don't think any of us could have intercepted."

She smiled. "Thanks, Kitty, you're right. And... it's not like it's a bad thing that Rogue wants to go back home, but all she had to do was tell us. I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you Professor?"

"Of course not," he replied. "But I never had any inkling that she wished to go home. Even during Christmas she said she'd prefer to stay than to return to Caldecott."

"And why would she want to?" Scott agreed. "I mean, with all the trouble she caused back there I doubt she'd get a warm reception. Especially from her mother, who happened to call us the 'mutant-hunting X-Men.'"

"Rogue's alvays been a private person," Kurt cut in. "Even if she vanted to know about her family, there's no vay she'd tell us. She never tells me anything, and I'm like.... her brother."

"Brother, what do you mean, Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"Vell... Rogue vas reading one of the Prof's files, and somewhere he suspected that Mystique vas part of her past... so, that vould make me her brother or somefink, right?"

"You really think Mystique's her mother?" Storm asked, concerned. Mystique wasn't the best mutant to be involved with, and from how she had treated Rogue before, the wind rider was certain that she was not the loving mother Rogue so wanted her to be.

The Professor nodded. "It is possible," he answered hesitantly. "But we know nothing for certain."

"I sure hope not," Wolverine interjected. "That woman's smells like something frail. I don't like the idea of her bein' involved with Rogue in anyway."

"So what's the plan, team?" Scott asked.

"I'll take care of White Queen," Jean volunteered. "A telepath versus a telepath is a good match."

"I wouldn't be so rash," Xavier supplied. "You'd best leave her to me. White Queen is probably too much of a match for even a incredibly talented student like you. I'm not so sure I could even best her so easily."

"Wow, so, like, this really is serious..."

"Yes, I'm afraid this will be a test for all of us, but I'm sure we will do our best."

"So that means, don't do anything stupid, Elf," Wolverine translated.

"Hey!"

"So, what are you going to do now, Raven? Now that I've got the upper hand?"

Mystique glared at Emma with all the hate she could muster. Her hand slipped to the back of her jeans, where another gun had been conveniently hidden. She fingered the handle, but decided against it. She had to keep it as an element of surprise, and wait until her diamond skin had disintegrated, otherwise, she would waste a bullet.

"Hmm... cat got your tongue?"

"You're right, Emma," she spat with much difficulty, hardly wanting to add to the woman's inflated ego. "You've got me at your mercy. So what do you want?"

Slowly, White Queen lowered the gun. "I want you to stay away from Caldecott. Rogue is ours now."

"I can't do that," Mystique replied.

"Then I'm going to have to kill you," she answered frankly, and aimed to gun at Mystique's chest. "Because I can't have you interfering with our plans, no matter how fickle your presence is."

_Come on, _she thought, still clutching the gun. The woman's barrier couldn't last for much longer. If anything, her major fault was pride. She would soon see Raven as helpless and let her guard down long enough for her to place a bullet in her probably plastic body. "If I'm such an inferior, then what risk do I pose?"

Emma laughed as her diamond exterior disappeared. "Look at yourself, Raven, pleading for your pathetic life. I thought even _you'd _be beneath that."

"And you're egotism will kill you someday," she shot back evenly and whipped out the pistol. Emma, knowing she didn't have enough time to protect herself with her diamond skin, kicked Raven's hand at the exact moment that she pulled the trigger. The bullet, meant for the heart, lodged itself in Emma's left shoulder. The woman cried out in pain and hit the floor at the impact.

Mystique dug her high-heeled foot into the woman's neck. "You can tell Shaw to kiss my ass." And with that, she knocked her out and stowed her in the lavoratory. Dusting her hands, pleased with her success, the assassin barricaded the door. "Bitch."

It had to be at least past midnight as Sabine walked down the streets of Caldecott. She hoped to God that Irene would be happy to see her, rather than upset that she had arrived at such an hour. She passed Cody's house, and suddenly the memory her last night in her home town slugged her in the gut. _Ah wonder... if he remembers me. Ah wonder if he's all rahght._ Fighting the urge to walk into the familiar house (as she was certain his memories were taking a hold of her mind at the sight), she continued down the sidewalk until she approached an old Victorian house, older and more sinister than the other houses on the block. Now, it looked even more ominous than it had before. She fought the urge to run away- return to the train, and leave the stones of her past unturned.

_Come on ya idiot, _Rogue chided herself. _Ya came all this way, wasted all that money on a train ride, an y'r too frikin' chicken ta walk inta y'r own house._

With a sharp breath, she steeled herself for the coming confrontation. She knocked softly, but there was no reply. _O' course, she's prolly sleepin'_. Rogue knocked harder, but still no answer. The door, however, creaked open slightly at the impact of her fist. She shivered, feeling as though she was suddenly part of a horror movie. After all, only things like that happened in the movies, right?

After much hesitation, Rogue slowly crept in the house and dumped her duffel bag on the floor. The room was pitch black and absolutely silent. "'Reney? It's me, Rogue... Are ya home?"

Advancing past the living room and into the hallway, Rogue stumbled blindly to what she remembered to be Irene's bedroom. The door was ajar, and she stepped inside. Immediately, the door clicked shut behind her.

"Wh-who's there?" Rogue asked, raising her fists to defend herself. Her eyes frantically scanned the room, but she couldn't make out anything. _Damn, ah knew ah shoulda eaten more carrots when ah was little..._

The light flicked on. Two men and a sinister woman stood before her. Two were foreign, but she recognized one man. "Magneto!" she gasped. "What're _you_ doin' here?"

A short man stepped forward. She recognized him, though couldn't put the face to her memory. _"Who's that picture of, Momma?" "Just a man I used to know." _"_You'll never have her, Shaw!" "Momma!" "Run, Sabine, come on, we have to get out of here!" _The memories juxtaposed in her mind one by one, though the pieces hardly connected. All she knew was that he wasn't on her side. "And who are you?"

He extended his had with a smile. "Sebastian Shaw," he answered, "and I just so happen to be your father, child."

"Mah father?"

The woman and Magneto encircled her as Shaw drew closer. Rogue backed away in fear, but bumped into Magnus, who caught her arm. "Yes, and as your father, I've come to collect my pride and joy."

The door swung open and Raven Darkholme stood in the doorway, gun in hand and fuming. "Let he go Shaw," she snapped.

Holy shit, kids! I liiiiive! I apologize greatly for the extreme hiatus... I've had a horrible year so far and my interest for X-Men Evolution just disintegrated. But, I suddenly had the sudden urge to update some fan fictions collecting major dust on my hard drive. Sooo... this is it. For better or for worse. I will definitely try to finish this story in a most timely manner this time.


End file.
